


An evening out

by shyychild



Series: Fluffy drabbles [6]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Going on Dates, M/M, Really fluffy, i need to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9940871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyychild/pseuds/shyychild
Summary: Ritsu and Takano finish their work and decide to go out on a date.





	

Ritsu walked out of a meeting room, several people following suit. It was their last meeting of the day and he was tired. He just wanted to sleep.

Unfortunately, Takano had other plans.

"Hey, Onodera, Lets go out after this." The dark haired male bumped his shoulder against him. He flushed and contined to pack up his bag, cheeks pink. "Its late and we're all tired. It would be better not to."

Takano frowned slightly. "You're no fun. It's not like we would be doing amything else." Ritsu glared at him and started walking towards the elevator. "I'm just tired."

"You would feel better if you ate something," Takano pulled on the back of his shirt. "We can go eat." 

Ritsu pressed the button for the lift and looked at his feet, face still red. "I would rather not-"

Takano stepped inside the elevator and and pushed past him, quickly pulling out his cellphone. 

"Hello? Yes, I would like to make a reservation for two. Yes, nine is alright." Ritsu glared at him again. "You can't just do that!"

Takano side eyed him and finished the call. "It will be fine." He grabbed his hand and started to pull him out the door, ignoring Ritsu's protests. 

"We have to get changed for the restaurant." Takano mentioned to him when they got on the train. Ritsu stared at him. "What restaurant did you make the reservation at?"

He shrugged. "Just a new place close to our building." Ritsu sighed and fiddled with the straps on his bag. They sat in silence until the train reached their stop.

 

Takano held open the door to the building, and Ritsu stepped inside after a mumbled thank you. His eyes widened at the interior, which was spacious and lavishly decorated.

A waitress came over to them, all smiles and bright blonde hair. 

"You had a reservation?" Takano talked things over with her while Ritsu looked around and admired the scenery.

The walls were painted a light shade of beige with dark wood accents, and a large gold chandeleir was in the center of the room. There seemed to be several other dining rooms up a staircase to their left.

"Alright," The waitress motioned for them to follow her. They went up the staircase and were ushered into a room with large windows on either side. "Please take a seat." 

Takano sat at one of the tables close to a window. Ritsu sat across from him and put his hands in his lap. There were menus already on the table, and Takano was looking at his.

"What do you want to get?" He looked up. Ritsu picked up the menu awkwardly and skimmed over the selection. "I might get one of the pasta's." 

A waiter came over and poured them glasses of water. "Have you made a desicion yet?" Takano handed him their menus and ordered for them, Ritsu watching slightly uncomfortably.

After he had left, Takano took a drink of water. "What do you think, Onodera?" 

Ritsu looked up and nodded. "It's very nice," He admitted. Takano smiled slightly. "I'm glad you like it."

He felt his cheeks heat up. Takano looked out the window, watching the view of the city lights. Ritsu followed his gaze. 

It was nice. The view was relaxing and it seemed to be popular, despite being a new restaurant. He wondered how he got a reservation so easily.

"Here are your dishes," The waiter came over with two plates. He set them down and bowed quickly. "You can call me if anything is wrong."

Takano said thank you and he left to go back to another table. He began to cut some of his steak. Ritsu picked up his fork and turned his attention to the meal.

The food was good. In fact, very good. He was suprised at the taste and started to eat more. Takano watched him for a moment.

"Is it good?" Ritsu smiled slightly and nodded. "Yes, thank you."

The waiter came back over when they finished. "Would you like to order a dessert?" 

Takano shook his head. "No thanks." 

Ritsu watched the waiter come back over with the bill-

"I can pay for it!" He reached over, but Takano held it away. He swiped a card. "It's fine. I treated you."

The shorter male started to protest, but he was stopped by Takano. He smirked. "Shh, there are other people." Ritsu flushed.

Takano pulled on his coat. Ritsu followed, face pink. 

When they went back outside, the wind made him feel cold. Unconciously, he moved closer to Takano.

They were silent until Onodera spoke.

"Uh, thank you, Takano-san." His voice sounded slightly embarrassed. Takano looked at him fondly. 

"You're welcome."

**Author's Note:**

> i need to sleep 0-0  
> but i hope you enjoyed ^


End file.
